A web platform provides a computer network that enables users to access information from multiple sources. However, users typically have to visit multiple areas within the web platforms to gather what is meaningful to them. In existing systems, users do not have the capability to define their own personalized web content and access the web content without being redirected to multiple areas within the web platform. For example, a user may want to trade (e.g., buy or sell) a particular stock on a web platform. The user may go to a first place of the web platform to view statistics such as past performance of the stock, go to a second place of the web platform to check whether the user has enough account balance to trade the stock, and then go to a third place of the web platform to watch a video on how to conduct a trade on the stock. This process is not only inefficient, but it also poses several technical challenges. For example, this process constantly consumes network resources and bandwidth while user visits the multiple locations within the web platform. This process also consumes computing resources to process all the user's requests to visit the multiple locations in the web platform. In addition, this process also significantly increases the time it takes for the user to obtain the meaningful information which degrades the user's satisfaction with the web platform.